Make Up Your Mind
by ruiiko
Summary: Artemis and Wally have been fighting. She's been having thoughts of joining the team again, but Wally doesn't want her to. In a fit of anger, Artemis storms off to roam the rainy streets of Gotham, to clear her mind. Thoughts flood her mind, and she is faced with a huge decision: Re-join the team, or stay with Wally, leaving the life of crime fighting behind her?


**Sort of similar experience, I was just walking around earlier and heard people fighting... drew inspiration of some sort. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"You're a fucking idiot!" Artemis cursed, as she smashed the plate she was just cleaning to the ground. Across from her, Wally stared in disbielef, as he leaned against the wall. He let out a sigh. "Was that really nessecary?" He asked, his voice perfectly calm and still, despite the current storm the pair were drowning in.<em>

_The blonde just let out a groan, as she turned her back on the ginger to continue cleaning the rest of the dirty dishes. She said nothing else, despite how badly she wanted to curse him out and smack him. _

_Wally, however, had no fight in him. He was mildly ticked, but he rarely, if ever got as mad as the blonde was at this current moment, despite her ambitions they had currently been discussing. He didn't agree with them, but surely not enough to go smashing dishes against the floor. He took a step towards her. "Artemis-" He put a hand on her shoulder, but she swiftly pulled away, turning back to him with a fork in her hand, eyebrows caving in._

_"Stay. Away." She demanded._

_And he did. He took a step back, hands in front of him. She stared him down for a moment longer, before turning her back again. Wally let out a sigh. "You're being really irrational here, Arty. Just hear me out-" "No, you hear me out!" She slammed her hands against the counter, water splashing everywhere, soaking her arms and her shirt. _

_He regained silence, once again._

_"I'm so sick of you telling me what I can and I can't do!" She yelled, taking a step closer to him. He stood firmly, waiting for her to do something, anything. "It's my life, West; You are in no control of what I can and can't do!" She continued on, until she was up in his face, grabbing his T-shirt so she could pull him closer to him. "Do you understand me?" _

_They held eye contact, and Wally could hear her raged breathes tingle against his skin, he could see the fury in her eyes, as he eyebrows caved in further. Instead of yelling at her, however, he smiled lightly, leaning in to peck her on the nose. "You're cute when you're mad~" He tried to lighten the mood, only to get a harsh shove, and Artemis was stomping off as she cursed under her breathe. He could hear her stomping up the stairs, up to their bedroom, and he let out a sigh-you could never win with this woman._

_"Artemis, baby!" He called out in desperation, but she shouted angrily back at him, "Artemis, 'baby', nothing!" Wally heard drawers slamming, before she was stomping back downstairs dressed in black pants and a large over-sized white sweater with the hoodie up._

_He raised a brow, watching as she tucked her feet into a pair of black runners. "Where are you going?" He inquired._

_She tossed him an over the shoulder glance. "Anywhere but here." She spat._

_Wally glanced from the kitchen window, noticing the black skies, hearing the silent pitter patter of rain. And he glanced back at his girlfriend. "At this time of night?" _

_She didn't even look at him this time, as she hissed, "Fuck off." Under her breathe and slammed the door shut behind her._

The blonde let out a sigh, as she walked the lonely streets of Gotham. The raining had picked up, and a car had drove past her, splashing through a large puddle, ironically soaking the angry blonde.

She and Wally had gotten into another fight...

She didn't understand.

Her relationship with Wally was perfect. Almost three years together now, living by themselves, studying at their local college, they even had a dog... life was basically perfect. So why try and complicate it with memories of the past? The blonde realised that maybe Wally was right... maybe it was a stupid idea to go back and join the team. They had left that life behind for a reason... still, Artemis craved the thrill of adreline that pumped through her veins, shooting arrows into the night, on the run as she chased after villains. And she missed her team, and their shenanagans...

But soon after the new years, soon after Wally had kissed her, denouncing them a couple, had they decided it was time to turn in the masks and spandex, and perhaps live... a normal life.

And they had been for a while. They were perfectly happy.

It wasn't until recently that Artemis had clued into seeing her old team mates on the tv screan, reporters doing their jobs of reporting the victory they had brought, saving the world.

And she missed it.

No, not the part of fame, of course, but everything else.

Seeing her old friends on the TV screan made her realise just how much she missed it. Everyone from Nightwing, to Zee, and even Conner and M'gann. They seemed to be getting stronger every day, and a part of her just wished she could be with them again. They rarely kept in touch anymore, and Artemis supposed it was a good idea to leave them alone for a while, but after three years of no physical contact from anyone in her old team... youc an only imagine how the retired archer felt.

But she supposed there were cons to not being in the hero life, anymore... and she knew that Wally was right when he tried to explain these cons to her, she just never bothered to properly listen, or really take them into consideration...

Too much drama, too much danger, too much of everything.

And she had realised this now.

Perhaps that's what staying out in the rain for so long did to you.

The blonde let out a sigh again.

It was time to go home.

More importantly, it was time to go make things right with Wally, and apologize for being such a jerk to him. All this time she had been cursing him out and considering him as all these horrible things, when in reality, he was just trying to look out for her. Like a real boyfriend would.

And deep down, she knew he cared. She was just to stubborn to realise it, so she alwas resorted to lashing out her anger all on him.

And he didn't deserve that...

The blonde picked up her pace, as she made her way home. She had had enough of these crime invested streets... she missed the loving warmth of her house.

Where he was.

Artemis had passed a few strangers, bumping shoulders every once in a while, and that just made her want to get home faster. Crime was always more active during the night, and she didn't want to be out here if there was no way she could protect herself.

All the reason to hurry it up.

However, as the girl passed another house, she paused slightly, hearing a couple fighting.

Or well, a lady shouting at her lover.

_"You're a god damned idiot!" _She cringed slightly, as memories resurfaced of not too long ago, when she was cussing Wally out.

_'Get the hell out of my house! You ruined my life; I hate your guts!" _

Artemis squeezed her eyes shut, sadly being able to recognize herself in this stranger. The way she yelled and cursed, hurt and anger in her voice. The blonde could still hear her from miles away, as she turned a corner, feeling tears come to her own eyes. _'Am I really that mean to him? I hope not...' _She realised her relationship with Wally was probably alot better than that strangers relationship, and she could only hope to all the Gods that she would never go to such an extreme to say that she hated Wally, or that he ruined her life, because in all honesty, if anything, she probably made his life alot harder than it had to be.

They had their spats, just like every couple did.

But she always made sure, no matter how angered she was, that she'd never say she _hated _him. He helped her be alot more happier than she first was when she joined the small team of 'side-kicks'.

Despite how angry she was right now, she knew she'd be able to get over it, because she really was happy with him as it was, so why try and complicate things by going back? Run the risk of getting herself killed or seriously injured? That was one of the main reasons the pair had split from everyone else-they didn't want to see eachother get hurt anymore. There had been multiple times where they had almost died, even-and they didn't want that.

The blonde pulled out her phone to check the time, but instead noticed a small red bubble, notifying her that she had a message. She scrolled through her inbox, until she landed on Wally. _'Where are you?' _

And she smiled. He never stopped caring...

_'I'm almost home." _She texted him back.

* * *

><p>"Wally?" Artemis called out, as she opened the door to their house. It was dark, and awfully silent...<p>

She stepped in fully, and felt a little more relied to hear faint sounds coming from the living room, along with the glow of the TV. She let out a relieved sigh, as she dropped her damp sweater off in the middle of the floor.

She peared into the living room, seeing Wally sunken into the couch, blankly staring at the tv, as if he wasn't really watching. She smiled slightly, as she slid onto the couch. His eyes didn't budge from the tv, as he spoke. "You're back."

"I'm back." She said softly.

It was quiet, devoid of the sounds coming from the tv. Artemis took this time to lean her head on Wally's shoulder, but he jumped, moving away as he muttered, "Gross. You're all wet." Though, if she looked up to him, she could see a slightt smirk on his face. She smirked right back. "Nice to see you too, asshole." And punched him lightly on the arm.

"Where've you been?" Wally wondered, now fully turned to look at her.

She let out a soft sigh. "Nowhere. Just walking around... blowing off steam."

And he nodded. "Good. I'm glad you're okay... are you still mad?..." he looked rather hopefull, and at this, Artemis couldn't help but laugh, just a little. She shook her head.

"I was. But... after spending some time in the rain, I guess I'm not anymore."

He stared at her for a while, before breaking eye contact. "I've been thinking... Artemis. You're right. I'm in no control over your life, so... if you really wish to join the league again... I have no right to stop you." He sounded rather sad, and even worried, as he said this, and Artemis couldn't help but be slightly surprised he was giving into her. Guess he did alot of thinking too, in such a short period of being alone...

She shook her head. "I've been thinking too. I... don't think... well, let's put it this way; _you_ are right."

He looked surprised, as he lifted a brow. "Am I?"

"Yes." She nodded again. "And I've been nothing but a bitch to you... you were trying to look out for me. I realise this now... if I go back, I could just be putting myself in danger."

Wally sighed, as he put a hand on her knee. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Artemis. Don't think I'm just saying stuff like that to scare you or something, but I don't want to loose you. You and I know very well that with the masks and the caped, and what have you-comes a rush. And once you start, it's hard to stop. I don't want to go back to that, I don't want to be apart of that lifestyle any-more. If you want to-" "I don't." She cut him off, putting a finger to his lips.

She let out a soft chuckle. "Jees... you don't have to worry, _baywatch_, " She used the nickname in mock; a name she hadn't used on him in quite a while now. At this, he reddened in the cheeks slightly. "I know you just want to protect me. And you're right. I've made my mind up, and I know for sure, that I want to stay here. With you."

Wally's face lit up. "Do you mean it?"

She nodded. "Duh. We started this relationship up for a reason, everything about it. I wouldn't want it any other way."

The ginger was just so over-joyed, he couldn't contain his happiness anymore, as he took the blonde into his arms. She let out a slight yelp of surprise, but eagerly hugged him back, lucky to be able to have such an under-standing boyfriend. He understood. He understood better than anyone. That's why they had to stay together.

He shivered then. "You're still soaked." And he pulled away, his own shirt damp.

She chuckled. "And you're still an idiot."

Her favorite idiot, though.


End file.
